Young and in Love
by Milkshake50
Summary: Hebe decides to visit the young demigod who controls the dead and isn't happy. What happens when she turned Nico into a baby and Percy's the one he loves the most? Will a new romance blossom? COMPLETE please R&R
1. Hebe

**Taking a break from my Harry Potter fanfic due to very little reviews. I've been reading some amazing Percico fanfics in which Nico is a toddler, or Percy is. I thought they were really cute so I decided to write one myself. It's not very long so I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hebe

 **Nico**

Nico was sitting on his bed in his cabin at Camp Half-Blood thinking about the war that just occured. All the dangerous things he accomplished that could have killed him. All the hard times he went through. And all the heartache he felt.

Nico was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice the goddess that was standing in his room.

"Oh hi." Nico said as he stood up. "Can I help you?"

"Yes you can demigod." The goddess responded. She had brown hair that stopped at her shoulders and a child like gleam in her eyes. She was wearing a white dress with a pink sash tied around her middle. Her color changing eyes would sparkle when she looked at Nico.

"Do you know who I am?" the goddess asked.

"Um.." Nico said as he thought. "Your the goddess of youth, aren't you?"

"That is correct young demigod. Now do you know why I'm here?" she asked.

"Nope." Nico said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well maybe this give you an idea." the goddess waved her hand and images appeared of Nico's childhood. The images showed pictures of Nico and Bianca at the park together and pictures of him with his mom as she tucked him in at night.

"Do you see why I am here now demigod?" the goddess asked.

"No." Nico said, his eyes now gazed over with water.

"Look in all these pictures and what do you see?" she asked him.

"I see me and my sister and my mother, but what does that have to do with you being here?"

"Look at you in all these pictures." the goddess said. "Look at how happy you were."

Nico looked closely at the images and saw that he was indeed very happy, but why did that matter?

"Okay." he said. "So why are you here?"

The goddess was clearly annoyed. "I am here to bestow upon you your happiness. The way you were when you were an innocent little child."

"What's the catch?" Nico asked.

"Why do you assume there's a catch?" the goddess asked.

"Because you gods don't give away stuff for free." he snapped.

"Well maybe I wanted to give you a gift for saving olympus." she said simply.

"Well in that case, I don't want my happiness back."

"Sorry young demigod but you have no choice." at that the goddess waved her hand again and the images disappeared. "Now hold still."

"Wait n-" before Nico could finish, a blinding light shot towards him. Nico fell to the ground in a deep sleep and the goddess left. Clearly pleased with herself.

* * *

 **Percy**

Percy was glad to be back at camp after all this time. He had missed everyone dearly. Percy was walking around with Annabeth, Piper, and Jason, when he saw a blinding light come from the Hades Cabin.

"Jason did you see that?" he asked Jason with a little panic in his voice.

"Yeah we should go check it out." Jason said as he started towards the Hades cabin.

Percy and Jason ran over to the Hades cabin and knocked on the door.

"Nico you in there?" Jason said as he knocked. There was no answer so he knocked louder. "Nico open up." he said.

Still no answer. Percy pushed Jason out of the way and opened the door. When he walk in he was surprised to see a child no older than two sitting down on a pair of large pants and black sneakers.

"Where'd this kid come from?" Percy asked as he went over to him.

"I don't know." Jason said as he picked up the baby. The baby had big brown eyes and jet black hair. He was wearing an oversized black shirt and pale skin. "This baby looks alot like Nico."

"-ico" the baby as he hit Jason in the chest.

"Percy I think that is Nico." Jason said as he closely examined the small child.

"Oh my gods Jason what happened to Him?!" Percy asked confused.

"I don't know!" Jason said.

At that moment the baby began to cry.

"Oh no please don't cry Nico." Jason said in a soothing voice.

The baby kept crying.

"Here Percy you take him." Jason said as he handed Percy the smaller version of Nico.

Percy grabbed Nico and held him in his arms. "Hey Nico please stop crying." Percy said in Nico's ear. Nico's crying started to let up until it stopped completely. Nico let out a small yawn and the snuggled into Percy's chest and falling asleep.

"We should go get Hazel." Jason said quietly and then ran out of the cabin.

Percy followed him with Nico in his arms.

* * *

 **Hazel**

Hazel was talking to Piper about why Percy and Jason probably ran up to the Hades cabin with worried expressions on their faces. Hazel and Piper were deep in conversation when Piper heard Jason calling her name.

"Pipes." He said. "Pipes have you seen... oh Hazel we need your help."

Hazel looked at him confused. "With what?" she asked.

"With that." Jason said as he pointed to Percy who had just showed up behind him.

"It's hard to run with a sleeping baby in your arms you know." Percy said sarcastically.

"Wait a baby?" Hazel said now looking more confused. "Why do you need my help?"

"Uh well because.." Jason stammered.

"Just look for yourself." Percy said as he walked up to Hazel.

"Oh my gods this baby looks just like Nico." Hazel said eyes growing wide.

"It is Nico." Percy said with a smile.

Hazel's eyes widened even more as she stared at the baby in Percy's arms. "What happened to him?" she asked.

"Well my guess is he either drank something he shouldn't have, got paid a visit by the goddess of youth." Jason said.

Piper walked up to Percy and looked down at Nico. "Aww he's so cute."

At that Nico's eyes began to flutter. he rubbed his eyes with his fist and then yawned.

"Pewcy" he said in his baby voice.

Percy smiled at him and Hazel just stared.

"Glad to see your awake little guy." Percy said to Nico as he tickled his side. Nico laughed and Percy smiled more. "Wanna see Hazel?" he asked.

"-azel." Nico said as he looked over to Hazel.

Hazel smiled and took Nico from Percy's arms. Nico smiled as Hazel bounced him on her hip. "So how do we fix him?" Hazel asked.

"I don't know." Jason said. "I say we go to the Apollo cabin and see what they say.

"Okay." Hazel said as she and the others walked off towards the Apollo cabin.

* * *

 **Percy**

"Hey Will we need some help." Percy said as he walked into the Apollo cabin with Jason, Hazel, Piper, and baby Nico behind him.

"With what?" Will asked as he walked up to the small group of demigods.

"We need to know if Nico is gonna be okay." Percy said.

"Why what happened t-" Will was quit as soon as he saw the boy in Hazel's arms. "Oh. well let's have a look."

Hazel set Nico down on a bed in the cabin only to have him start crying.

"No." he said as he reached out for Percy. "Pewcy, Pewcy."

"I'm right here Nico." Percy said reassuringly. "It's okay."

Nico calmed down some but was still crying. "Pewcy I no like docors."

"It's okay Nico he won't hurt you." Percy said as he squatted down to Nico's level. "He's just gonna make sure your okay."

Nico stopped crying and sniffled. "Will you hold my hand?" Nico asked.

"Ofcourse." Percy said as he grabbed Nico's hand.

"Okay." Nico said sniffing again."I weady now."

Will smiled and looked over Nico carefully.

"He seems fine." Will said as he turned to the group. "This is definitely the doing of Hebe. He should be back to normal in a few months."

"Is he gonna stay this age the whole time?" Hazel asked.

"No he should age a year every week." Will said.

"Oh okay." Hazel replied. "Well we should go, it's almost dinner time."

"Kay but I think this one might need a bath first." Percy said lifting up and sniffing his diaper. "Yep he definitely need a bath, and a new diaper."

"Well I'll change him in out cabin." Hazel said.

Percy tried to give her NIco but Nico wouldn't let go of him.

"Come on Nico you need a bath." Hazel said to the baby.

"No." Nico whined. "I don't wanna go wifout Pewcy."

"Well Percy can come to." Hazel said with a smile.

"Yay!" Nico said happily.

Percy carried Nico back to the Hades cabin and walked him into the bathroom. He set Nico down on the counter and began undressing him. While Percy was undressing Nico, Hazel was running the bath. She made sure to use extra bubbles. When Percy was finished he set Nico in the tub. Hazel tried to bathe him but he wouldn't stop moving.

"Come on Nico, hold still." she said a little frustrated, but Nico kept moving.

"You can't get me!" Nico said playfully.

Percy laughed and Hazel shot him a look that as saying _you should try bathing him and then see if it's funny._ Percy stopped laughing and shot Hazel an apologetic look. Nico kept moving so Percy thought he'd try something. Percy used his water powers to control the water in Nico's tub.

"Whoa." Nico said as he looked at the water shapes Percy was making float in the air. Nico stopped moving long enough for Hazel to give him a bath and wash his hair. When she was done, Percy made the water shapes explode into a burst of mist that fell on Nico as Hazel pulled him out of the tub. Nico began to giggle and to Percy, that was the most beautiful sound in the world.

Percy used his powers to quickly dry off Nico. Once he was dry, Hazel tried to dress him, but when she reached for some clothes she felt none there.

"I just realized we don't have any baby clothes." Hazel said.

"He could just wear a t-shirt." Percy replied as he went to a drawer and pulled out a shirt.

Hazel shrugged and pulled it over Nico's head. The shirt was clearly way to big, but it was all they had at the moment.

"We should ask Piper if she could get us some baby clothes." Percy said as Hazel picked up Nico.

"Yeah then he won't have to look like he's wearing a dress." Hazel responded.

When they got outside, Nico reached over to Percy motioning that he wanted him to carry him. Percy didn't notice, so Hazel spoke up.

"Percy," Hazel said, "I think he wants you to carry him."

"What makes you say that?" Percy asked as he turned to look at her only to see Nico making grabbing motions towards Percy. "Oh." Percy grabbed Nico from Hazel and carried him on his hip. Nico clung onto Percy's shirt and laid his head down on Percy's shoulder all the way to the dining pavilion.

Percy and Hazel both sat down at the Poseidon table and Hazel went to get her and Nico some food. When she came back Percy went to get some food, but Nico wouldn't let him leave.

"No Pewcy." he said. "Don't go!"

"Aw Nico." Percy said. "I'm just going to get some food. I'll be right back I promise."

"You pomise?" Nico asked.

"Yes I promise." Percy said with a smile.

Percy hurried and got his food and went back to the Poseidon table. Percy saw that Hazel had put Nico on the table because he was too short to sit on the bench. Nico had soft foods that could be easily swallowed like bananas, peaches, and other fruits. Nico shoved his hands in his food and then put it in his mouth. Percy just smiled at him and grabbed a napkin and wiped his face off.

"Maybe you should use a spoon little one." Percy said as he touched Nico's nose. Nico giggled and swatted at Percy's finger, but Percy was to quick. He moved his finger away and then began to tickle Nico's sides. Nico laughed loudly and then fell over on the table as Percy tickled him.

"Pewcy that tickles." Nico said in between laughs. By now everyone was watching Percy and Nico's tickle fight. Jason walked over to their table and sat down across from Hazel.

"So how are things with him?" Jason asked Hazel who just watched as Nico caught his breath from his a Percy's tickle fight.

"They're alright I guess." Hazel said. "He seems to really like Percy."

"Yeah I can tell." Jason said as looked over towards Percy and Nico. Percy was currently helping Nico use a spoon to eat his chopped bananas. "That shirt looks a little big on him."

"Yeah about that, could you get Piper to ask the Aphrodite children to make him so clothes?" Hazel aske Jason.

"Sure thing." Jason said. "Hey Pipes." Jason yelled.

"Yeah." Piper said as she stood up from the Aphrodite table.

"Could you and your siblings make some clothes for Nico?" he asked.

"Sure." Piper said excitedly. "Just bring him over to our cabin after dinner."

"Kay." Jason said.

Later, after dinner, Percy, Nico, and Hazel went over to the Aphrodite cabin to get Nico some new clothes. Nico was fast asleep in Percy's arms, his hands were holding Percy's shirt tightly and his head laid upon Percy's shoulder. As soon as they walked in they were surrounded by cooing children of Aphrodite.

"Aww he's cute." one guy said.

"He's adorable." a girl said.

"Hey quiet down before you wake him." Piper said as she pushed away the crowd so she could get closer to Nico. She took out a tape measure and began measuring Nico as he slept. "I'm going to need to measure his waistline so your gonna have to stand him up."

Percy tried to set Nico down on the nearest bed, but he wouldn't let go of Percy's shirt.

"Come on Nico." Percy whispered in his ear. A smile spread across Nico's face. "You have to let go so we can get you some clothes that fit."

"Uh uh." Nico whined and his grip on Percy's shirt tightened.

"Come on Nico. You need some clothes that fit you. " Percy said as he tried to pull Nico off of him.

"Nooo." Nico whined some more. "I don't wanna wet gwo."

Percy laughed. "Come on Nico you need new clothes."

"No I wike -ig cwos." Nico whined.

"Nico come on." Percy said with a smile.

"Hmph." Nico said still not moving.

"Nico please." Percy said with a pout. Nico pulled his head off Percy's shoulder so he could see Percy's pout.

"Fine." Nico said grumpily. Percy smiled and pulled him off his hip and held him up on the bed so Piper could get his measurements.

"You're a little cutie you know." Piper said to Nico as she measured his waist line. "That's why you have Percy wrapped around you little finger."

"He does not!" Percy said with a shocked look. Everyone in the room laughed except for him and Nico.

"I don't get it?" Nico said confused. Everyone just laughed even harder even Percy.

Once Piper got the measurements, Nico went back to Percy. Percy grabbed Nico and held him close. Piper and the rest of the Aphrodite children got started on the clothes and finished in record time.

"There you go." Piper said as she held up a pair of tiny clothes. "Baby clothes."

"You like them Nico?" Hazel asked as she looked at Nico and showed him the clothes they had made for him.

"Ohhh." he said as he reached for the clothes. "I wike them awot.

"Well that's good to hear." Piper said as she kissed Nico on the cheek.

Nico smiled and kissed Piper back. "-ank you -iper." Nico said with a large smile.

"Your very welcome Nico." she said. "Now go back to your cabin Mr. so you can get some sleep."

"Alright we're going, we're going." Percy said as he walked out.

 **_._._._._._._._._._._._._**

Percy walked into Hades cabin with Hazel right behind him. Nico was yet again fast asleep on Percy.

"Where'd you want me to put him?" Percy asked Hazel.

"You can just lay him on his bed over there." Hazel said as she pointed towards his bed.

"Kay." Percy said as he laid Nico down on the bed. Nico was clearly too tired to hold on to Percy this time. When he was on the bed, Percy removed his oversized shirt and put on the pajamas the Aphrodite kids made for him.

"There." Percy said as he looked down at Nico. "Now we gotta get you comfy." Percy tucked Nico under the blankets on his bed and then kissed the top of his head. "Goodnight my little Ghost King." Percy whispered before he said goodnight to Hazel and left the Hades cabin.

* * *

 **Hazel**

Hazel was getting ready for bed while Nico slept. Percy had just left their cabin to go to his own so she changed out of her day clothes and into her pajamas. Hazel was currently in the bathroom brushing her teeth when she heard Nico crying in his bed. She walked out of the bathroom and went over to Nico's bed.

"What is it Nico?" she asked as she wiped some tears off his face.

"Pewcy!" Nico screamed. "I wan Pewcy!"

"Okay but why do you need Percy?" she asked him.

"Pewcy!" he screamed again "I wanna be wif Pewcy."

"Why do you need Percy Nico?" Hazel asked a little hurt by the fact that her brother would rather be with Percy than her.

"Pewcy will...will help me." Nico said in between sobs.

"I can help you." Hazel said trying her best to calm Nico down.

"No!" Nico screamed. "I wan Pewcy."

"Okay I'll take you to Percy." Hazel said as she picked Nico up and walked out of the cabin. When she got to the Poseidon cabin she knocked on the door. When she didn't hear an answer she tried to open it but that didn't work either.

"-azel I wan Pewcy." Nico cried as she tried to think of a way in.

"I know Nico he might be asleep." Hazel said trying to calm Nico down.

"NO!" Nico screamed louder. "I wan Pewcy!"

"Nico we're gonna have to shadow travel in order to get in so hold on to me tight okay." Hazel said.

Nico nodded his head and squeezed Hazel tight. In a matter of seconds the two demigods were inside of the Poseidon cabin staring at the bare back of Percy Jackson.

* * *

 **Percy**

"Pewcy!" Nico said as he hopped out of Hazel's arms and ran towards Percy.

Percy jumped and turned. "Nico?" Percy said confused. Nico ran over and hugged Percy's leg. Nico began to cry on Percy's leg until Percy bent down and picked him up.

"Hazel what happened?" Percy asked Hazel.

"I don't know but he's been calling for you for the past twenty minutes." Hazel said. "I'm going back to my cabin to get some sleep. See ya." at that, Hazel shadow traveled back to her cabin.

"Nico what's wrong?" Percy asked him with concern.

"Pewcy I had a nightmare." Nico said as he cried on Percy's bare chest.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Percy asked.

"I was in a scawy pace wif lots of meanies who hurt me." Nico said as he cried even more. "And there was no Pewcy. I was awone."

"Nico it's okay I'm here no one's gonna hurt you." Percy whispered into Nico's ear as he rocked Nico back and forth in his lap.

"Pewcy I'm scared." Nico said under his breath.

"It's okay Nico I'm here for you." Percy said reassuringly.

"Pewcy can I stay here wif you?" Nico asked him.

"Of Course Nico. Come on let's go to bed." Nico and Percy got into Percy's bed and Nico snuggled into Percy's chest.

"Gooight Pewcy." Nico said as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Nico." Percy said as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Okay sorrryyyy. My original plan was to just make this a one chapter story, but I can't. So this story is gonna have multiple chapters so I hope you Like it even more.**

 **And sorry for the terrible baby talk. I don't really know how babies talk so I just tried my best.**


	2. Growing Up

Chapter 2

Growing Up

 **Percy**

Percy was lying down in his bed with Nico snuggled into his chest asleep. It has been three weeks since Nico's encounter with Hebe and Nico's been growing by the week just as Will said. Percy was about to drift back off to sleep when he heard someone's footsteps.

"Hello?" he said as he reached for his pen. He uncapped riptide and used the light that reflected off to see who had came in.

"Don't swing!" a girls voice said from the darkness.

"Hazel?" Percy said. "Good gods you scared me."

"Sorry Perce." Hazel said as she walked closer to him. "Just wanted to tell you that breakfast is in thirty minutes so don't be late today."

"That was one time!" Percy said with a smile.

"Yeah, one time to many." Hazel said playfully as she shadow traveled out of the Poseidon cabin.

Percy shook his head and looked down at Nico. _Still asleep._ Percy thought. _You're so cute when your so calm. You're like a lit-_ Percy lost his train of thought when he heard Nico yawn. Nico rub the sleep out of his eyes with his little fist and then yawned again. His eyes fluttered open and when he looked up he saw Percy.

"Hewo Pewcy!" Nico said happily.

"Hewo Nico." Percy said back in his best baby voice. Percy began poking Nico's sides as he talked. "We need to go take a bath and get ready because your sister's gonna have a cow if we're late for breakfast again."

Nico giggled as Percy poked his sides.

"Okay Pewcy." He said as he jumped off the bed and ran towards the bathroom. Percy followed him into the bathroom and when he got in he saw that Nico was already running the bath.

"Good job Nico." Percy said proudly.

Nico smiled at Percy as he took in the praise and then he began to undress. Percy turned on the shower and he began to undress as well. Nico added bubbles to his bath as he got in.

"Pewcy I need help." Nico said as he splashed around in the water.

Percy took a quick shower and then went to help Nico. Percy got a rag and put some soap on it then used it to bathe Nico. Nico laughed when Percy began to clean his tickle spots. When Percy finished with the soap, he used his water powers to rinse Nico off and dry him once he got out of the bath. Percy carried Nico back to the bed and set him down.

"Okay buddy what color do you want to wear today?" Percy asked Nico as he went over to the drawer filled with Nico's clothes.

"Hmm." Nico said as he rubbed his chin. "I wanna wear bue like Pewcy."

"Blue it is little guy." Percy grabbed Nico a light blue shirt and some dark blue jean shorts out of his drawer then went back to Nico and began dressing him. Nico held up his arms so Percy could pull the shirt on over his head. And then he sat down so Percy can put on his underwear and shorts. Percy then slid on Nico's socks and shoes.

"There you go Nico." Percy said with a smile. "All ready for the day. Give my a minute so I can change my clothes then we can go down to breakfast."

Nico nodded his head and sat on the bed patiently. Percy got dressed then went to get Nico who was still sitting on the bed.

"Ready to go?" Percy asked.

Nico nodded his head again then jumped off the bed. "Lets go."

Percy and Nico walked up to the dining pavilion and they saw Hazel sitting down at the Hades table. They went over to join her, but were stopped when a group of girls crowded around them as if they were famous.

"Um exuse me." Nico said as he tried to get pass. "Peas move."

"Aww he's so cute." a child of Demeter said.

"How old is he now?" a daughter of Aphrodite asked Percy.

"Ask him he's a big boy." Percy said as he looked down at Nico. Nico shot him one of his signature death glares and Percy laughed.

"How old are you Nico?" she asked him as she bent down to his level.

"I'm this many." Nico said as he held up five fingers. "Now if you exuse me I would ike beakfast."

Nobody seemed to listen to Nico they just kept standing there staring at Nico as if he was the cutest thing in the world. (Which he was.) Nico was clearly getting irritated so he began to cry. All the girls immediately stopped cooing over him and started to speak reassuringly to him.

"It's okay Nico." one said to him but that made him cry louder. Everyone who was eating was now staring at Nico and the group of girls.

"Pewcy!" Nico said as he made grabbing motions towards Percy. Percy picked him up and Nico's head found the crook of Percy's neck. He held on tightly to Percy's shirt and sobbed on Percy's shoulder.

"Alright out of the way." Percy said as he pushed back some of the girls. Once Percy got to the Hades table he whispered in Nico's ear.

"They're gone." Percy said.

Nico's head flew off of Percy's shoulder and all of his tears were gone. "Thank the gods." he said. "I was getting hungy."

Percy just smiled and gave Nico a high five as Hazel just stared at them dumbfounded.

"Huh?" she said as Nico laughed.

"He faked it." Percy said gleefully.

"What?" Hazel said still confused.

"I fake it Hazel." Nico said still laughing. "If I cwy peepo weave me awone."

Hazel just stared at the two boys for a while and then a smile broke out on her face. "Nico when'd you get so smart?"

"Pewcy taught me." Nico said as he looked at Percy.

Percy smiled and nodded. "And why did I teach you?"

"Becwause girls wove babies and eveyting we do." Nico said matter of factly.

"Great job Nico." Percy said proudly.

Nico smiled and took in the praise. "Pewcy can we go swimming today?" Nico asked.

"Of course." he said with a smile.

Nico and Percy quickly ate then they went down to the beach together. As soon as they got there, Nico jumped into the water and began splashing around. Percy began to make animals made of water appear in the air for Nico.

After what felt like minutes but was really hours, Percy and Nico decided to head in. Little did they know that Nico's next growth spurt would change him drastically.

* * *

 **Gonna leave it here. I don't really feel like making this story really long so the next chapter might be the last. If it ends with a cliffhanger there will be a sequel because I hate it when authors leave you on a cliffhanger and then never write a sequel. Anyway... please read and review!**


	3. The End Or Is It

Chapter 3

The End Or Is It

 **Nico**

Nico woke up early in the morning with my head on a extremely hard pillow. _Why does my pillow smell like the ocean?_ he thought. He tried to move but his pillow only pulled him back.

Suddenly somebody started talking. "No Nico don't run away." Percy said as he pulled Nico tighter towards him.

Nico shifted uncomfortably under Percy's grasp. Nico kept moving, trying hard not to waked the son of the sea god up, but he failed.

Percy's eyes began to flutter open and he then looked at Nico. His eyes grew wide once he realized that he was holding on to him.

"Oh a... s-sorry Nico." he stammered. "Hey wait a second?" Percy said as he blinked a few times and then looked at Nico as of he was seeing him for the first time. "When'd you get so big?" Percy asked.

NIco looked down at himself. _Huh I guess I have grown._ He looked back at Percy and smiled. I guess my baby days are over.

Percy pouted a little bit. "Darn you were a cute baby."

Nico blushed a deep shade of red which made Percy laugh. Nico glared at him and then punched him in the arm. Percy just laughed louder. Nico couldn't help it. Percy's laughter was contagious. Soon he was laughing loud too. Percy and Nico were laughing so much that they didn't even notice the goddess standing in the room.

"Uhem." she said as she looked at the two demigods.

Percy was the first to acknowledge her. "Oh hiya Hebe." he said with a smile.

Hebe looked at him and smiled. "Hello Percy. How are things now that Nico is back to his correct age?"

"Pretty good so far." he replied.

"Nico how do you feel now that you are back to your normal age?" she asked the young demigod.

"Great thanks." he said with sass in his voice. "It would've been nice to not go through that though."

"Oh but it was such a fun experience." she said with a smile. "Was it not?"

"I'll show you fun." Nico said as he reached for his dagger.

"It seems to me you haven't learned your lesson young one. Aphrodite told me this might happen, so I'm gonna have to make a drastic call." the goddess snapped her fingers and then smiled.

Nico gave her a questioning look and then looked behind him. _Holy Hades._ he thought.

Percy was sitting on the floor with a pile of large clothes under him.

"What did you do." Nico asked, but when he turned around, the goddess was gone.

* * *

 **That's the last chapter for this one, but there will be a sequel. It might be a little longer than this one but I'm not sure yet. Hope you liked this story. If there was something in it you didn't like please let me know so I can fix it or make it better in the sequel, or rewrite.**

 **Also the sequel will be written in first person POV. I HATE writing in third person POV. If the characters seem OoC then please let me know so I can fix them. And sorry that this chapter is so short. I just really wanted to finish it so I coukd have a completed story. If you have any story request you want me to write about then please inform me because I would be happy to bring someones idea to life with words.**

 **Please write and review.**


End file.
